How BAP Members Spend Their New Year
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (All B.A.P Official Couples) Hanya cerita-cerita singkat tentang cara member B.A.P merayakan Tahun Baru 2017, tentunya bersama orang tersayang. #BangHim #DaeJae #JongLo. A/N : HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017 GUYS! (maaf telat wkwkwk)


**How B.A.P Members Spend Their New Year**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _All B.A.P members. B.A.P_ _ **OFFICIAL**_ _COUPLES!_

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

FF ini merupakan FF yang didedikasikan untuk B.A.P tersayaaang tercinta muah muah! A lil bit **humor** (mengarah ke _receh_ , sebenernya), **romance** , dan **friendship** (entahlah, random lah intinya wkwkwk, NISTA). Intinya, siapkan saja kantung muntah (awas, _SEME_ nyebelin LMAO).

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE.

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _B.A.P – Crash_ (soalnya feeling happy-nya dapet banget!)

.

.

 **BangHim :** _ **Tsundere Mode On**_

TIK TOK TIK TOK

Suara jam yang berdetak terdengar begitu menggema, memenuhi ruangan itu. Hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sana, dengan memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya tak beralih dari jam dinding itu, sesekali mulutnya mengikuti alunan tempo jam itu.

"Himchan?"

 _Namja_ bernama Himchan itu menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ lain yang menatapnya bingung. Himchan juga ikutan bingung.

"Kau tidak pergi keluar seperti member lain? Mereka merayakan tahun baru bersama."ucap _namja_ itu, kemudian menghampiri kulkas di sana.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_."ucap Himchan, dengan wajah lesu.

 _Namja_ bernama Bang Yongguk itu mengernyit, kemudian meraih dua buah susu kotak dan menutup kulkas itu dengan sikutnya. Setelahnya, ia berjalan ke arah Himchan dan duduk di samping Himchan. Himchan menatap Yongguk, dan _namja_ itu balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Yongguk, bingung dengan tatapan Himchan.

"Kau tidak merayakan tahun baru seperti member lain?"tanya Himchan, _to the point_.

"Aku.. aku.. aku ingin menonton film di televisi. Ya-yah, aku bosan."ucap Yongguk–entah kenapa nada bicaranya terbata-bata.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau bosan, ya pergi keluar, lah!"ucap Himchan, diselingi kekehan ringan.

"Fi-film yang akan ditayangkan itu _premiere_ di stasiun lokal, jadi aku memilih untuk menonton saja."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan terkekeh lagi.

"Kau aneh!"

Yongguk menatap tawa kecil Himchan, dan ia ikut tertawa. Ia menyodorkan satu susu kotaknya pada Himchan, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh _namja_ itu. Yongguk menatap televisi di hadapannya, kemudian meraih remotnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, kuharap benar-benar ada film premiere yang tayang akhir tahun!_ ; batin Yongguk.

"Emm, Yongguk."panggilan Himchan membuat Yongguk menoleh.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yongguk, menatapnya dengan lekat.

BLUSH!

Himchan terpaku pada tatapan Yongguk, dan pipinya merona merah. Untung saja ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang, jadi–mungkin–Yongguk tidak menyadari pipinya yang merona. _Gosh_ , tatapan Yongguk yang lekat itu membuatnya salah tingkah!

"Fi-film apa yang mau kau tonton?"tanya Himchan, dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

Yongguk terdiam. Dia menatap televisi di hadapannya dengan kaku. _Hell_ , tadi dia hanya beralasan ingin menonton televisi, sebenarnya. Yongguk menggaruk tengkuknya, pertanda dia bingung dan gugup.

Aslinya, Yongguk hanya ingin menemani Himchan.

"A-aku lupa judulnya. Kalau tidak salah.. ada sesuatu berbau _perang_ atau _something_ , lah!"jawab Yongguk, tidak meyakinkan.

Himchan mengernyit bingung, kemudian mendelikkan bahunya. Dia menatap Yongguk, dan mempersilahkannya menyalakan televisi. Dalam hati, Yongguk hanya bisa ber- _hominahominahomina_ ria. Dia benar-benar berharap ada film _premiere_ itu.

KLIK!

"GRAAAAAAWWWW!"

"Huaaa, bikin kaget!"

Tiba-tiba, ada suara menggeram dari televisi, membuat Himchan terlonjak kaget–ternyata suara singa dari _channel_ NatGeo. Yongguk menatap kelakuan Himchan, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Himchan menatap Yongguk sengit, kesal dan.. malu.

" _Ya_! Jangan ketawa!"pekik Himchan.

Tapi tentu, Yongguk menganggap pekikan Himchan tadi sama seperti kucing mengeong. Tawanya justru semakin menggelegar.

" _Aish_ , menyebalkan! Aku ke kamar saja!"pekik Himchan, kemudian bangun dari kursinya.

GREP!

" _Ya ya ya_! Jangan begitu, lah!"

Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan, memasang wajah melasnya. Himchan mengerjap, matanya terpaku pada kedua mata tajam Yongguk.

BLUSH!

Pipinya merona lagi.

"A- _arraseo_! Ta-tapi, ja-jangan meledekku lagi!"ucap Himchan, membuat Yongguk terkekeh.

"Baiklah, tuan putri."ucap Yongguk, malah mendapat hadiah pukulan ringan dari Himchan.

" _Ya_ , aku ini _namja_!"pekik Himchan, dan Yongguk menahan keras tawa dari dalam perutnya–kalau sudah meledak, Yongguk memang sulit dihentikan.

"Baiklah.. _pangeran_."ucap Yongguk, dengan nada agak dikecilkan pada kalimat terakhir.

Himchan menatap Yongguk sengit, kemudian menyamankan dirinya di samping Yongguk. Yongguk terkekeh pelan, kemudian memindah-mindahkan _channel_ televisi mereka.

Setelah pindah beberapa _channel_ , terpampang sebuah tulisan pada layar televisi.

 _Movie premiere : WORLD WAR Z_

Seketika, Yongguk ingin sekali bersujud syukur.

"Ini filmnya?"tanya Himchan, dan Yongguk mengangguk mantap.

" _See_? Aku tidak mengada-ada!"ucap Yongguk, dirinya menang saat itu.

Himchan mendengus, kemudian menyeruput susu kotak yang dia pegang. Kakinya ia tekuk lagi, dan satu tangannya mendekapnya. Yongguk memanjangkan tangan kanannya ke belakang tubuh Himchan, dan ia menyilangkan kakinya.

Entahlah. Posisi duduk yang... LUCU BANGET ASDFGHJKL.

15 menit berselang, film yang mereka tonton benar-benar seru ( _read_ , film favorit _author_!). Semakin lama, Himchan mengeratkan dekapannya pada lututnya–wajahnya terlihat takut ketika melihat _zombie-zombie_ itu muncul. Yongguk menangkap pemandangan itu, dan dia berusaha menahan setengah mati rasa gemas untuk tidak mengecup bibir Himchan.

 _Wait_ , _he thinks what_?

"Yongguk."

"Hmm?"

"Ambilkan bantal."

Yongguk menatap Himchan, kemudian mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mereka, kemudian meraih sebuah bantal dan dua buah guling. Tak lupa, ia meraih selimut juga, dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Himchan masih di sana, meringkuk bagai anak anjing ketakutan ( _read_ , bayangkan, pemirsa. BAYANGKAAANNNN BETAPA IMUTNYAAAA!).

"Ini."

Himchan meraih satu bantal itu, dan mendekapnya erat. Yongguk menempatkan satu guling di bawah kedua kakinya, satu guling di samping. Ia juga melebarkan selimut yang dia bawa, sehingga menyelimuti keduanya.

Himchan masih menatap fokus ke layar televisi, melihat betapa Brad Pitt begitu lihai berakting.

"Serius sekali."ejek Yongguk, tapi Himchan tidak menoleh.

"Huss, diam!"bisik Himchan, dengan wajah tak lepas dari layar televisi.

Yongguk terkekeh, kemudian menatap layar televisi lagi. Ia membuka susu di tangannya, kemudian meminumnya dengan gaya _manly_. Himchan merasa teralihkan, maka dia pun menengok.

Pandangannya tertuju pada lengan kekar berotot Yongguk yang terekspos begitu jelas–Yongguk mengenakan atasan _t-shirt_ ketat yang menampilkan otot tubuhnya. Himchan mengerjap-ngerjap, perlahan pipinya merona.

Dan Yongguk, yang merasa diperhatikan, pun menoleh.

BLUSH!

Himchan dua kali lipat merona. Matanya terpaku pada mata Yongguk, dan seketika dia mengalihkan pandangan dengan mendekap bantalnya erat. Matanya–dipaksa–fokus ke arah televisi, tidak mengindahkan pandangan heran Yongguk.

"Kau oke hari ini?"tanya Yongguk merasa khawatir.

"A-aku.. oke! Oke!"jawab Himchan, dengan mulut yang tenggelam dalam bantal.

Yongguk menaruh susunya ke meja nakas sebelahnya, kemudian memusatkan pandangan pada Himchan. Merasa gugup sekaligus malu, Himchan menoleh pelan.

 _Shit_! Wajah Yongguk begitu dekat!

" _YA_!"

BUK!

"AWWWW!"

Tiba-tiba, Himchan menghantam kepala Yongguk dengan bantal, membuat _namja_ berwajah sangar itu meringis. Himchan menggigiti jari tangan kanannya, dengan tangan kiri masih memegangi bantal.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, _aish_! Betapa sialnya!"gerutu Yongguk, masih mengusap kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, sih, tidak sakit. Hanya saja, Yongguk ingin bermain-main dengan Himchan.

"A-ah, maaf. Yongguk, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Himchan, mulai khawatir.

Himchan mengusap kepala Yongguk lembut. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekat pada Yongguk, mengusap wajah sang _leader_ perlahan. Yongguk berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi nafas Himchan yang terasa di depannya begitu menyebalkan dan menggugah hati nurani!

CHU!

Tiba-tiba, Yongguk menerjang Himchan dan langsung mengecupnya, tepat di bibir!

Himchan membelalak, begitu juga dengan Yongguk.

Dan mereka beku dalam posisi itu selama 2 menit.

Setelah sadar dari kelakuannya, Yongguk segera bangun dan berdiri. Himchan masih terpaku di tempat, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

BLUSH!

Dan kemudian, keduanya merona parah.

"A-aku mau cari.. udara segar dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yongguk segera berjalan cepat, keluar _dorm_ mereka. Meninggalkan Himchan yang masih terpaku di tempat, dengan wajah merah merona sampai ke telinga.

-XOXO-

" _Aish_ , bodoh, bodoh!"

Yongguk menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, merutuki kebodohan–atau mungkin, kejahilannya yang kelewatan–yang dia lakukan pada Himchan. _Well_ , sebenarnya–jujur saja–Yongguk sangat menikmati ciuman-tapi-hanya-menempelkan-bibir itu. Yongguk meraba bibirnya, masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Himchan.

"Aih, aku seperti maniak!"pekik Yongguk, dengan suara beratnya.

Yongguk menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, kemudian menaruh tangannya dengan nyaman pada balkon. Teringat dengan member-member lain yang tengah keluar, Yongguk menatap jam tangannya.

 _23:40_

"Sebentar lagi."gumam Yongguk.

"Yongguk?"

Yongguk membeku mendengar suara itu. Dia menoleh dengan pelan–sangat pelan, seperti robot–dan hormon jantannya mengendus kecantikan di hadapannya.

Himchan berjalan ke arahnya dengan kepala tertunduk, ia menyelimutkan dirinya sendiri dengan selimut yang–karena sangat panjang–terseret-seret di lantai.

"Jahat."

Yongguk mengernyit mendengar ucapan Himchan. Jahat? JAHAT? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai Himchan berkata begitu? Apa dia–

 _OMO_.

Sepertinya Yongguk menyadarinya.

"A-aku.. aku minta maaf atas yang.. ta-tadi. A-anggap saja, tidak ada! Ya, tidak ada!"ucap Yongguk, merasa bersalah sendiri.

Himchan berdiri di samping Yongguk, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yongguk. Yongguk mengerjap, menatap kelakuan Himchan yang super-duper tidak tertebak.

"JAHAAAT!"

BUGH!

"Awww!"

Seketika, Himchan memekik nyaring dan memukul Yongguk dengan bantal yang dia sembunyikan dalam selimut. Yongguk berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya, tak ingin terkena serangan bantal Himchan.

"A-ada apa denganmu, Chan? Himchan! Kau kenapa?"tanya Yongguk.

Himchan memeluk bantal itu, menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan nanar. Yongguk benar-benar bingung menghadapi Himchan. _Beginikah seorang yeoja–ani, NAMJA!–jika sedang PMS?_ ; batin Yongguk, tidak habis pikir.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kau sudah melakukannya, bodoh! Kenapa kau menyuruhku melupakannya? Menurutmu itu mudah, hah?"pekik Himchan, emosi.

Yongguk mengernyit, menatap Himchan dengan seribu pertanyaan. Otaknya yang cerdas ternyata payah dalam menghadapi seorang Kim Himchan.

Kim Himchan berhasil memporak-porandakan logika Yongguk.

"A-apa maksud–"

 _OMO._

Yongguk menyadari sesuatu–lagi.

"Ka-kau tidak mau.. melupakan.. ci–"

"JANGAN SEBUT KATA ITU!"

Yongguk terdiam cepat mendengar perintah keras Himchan. Himchan mendekap bantalnya erat, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pelukan bantal itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, jangan lupakan."gumam Yongguk, terdengar oleh Himchan.

Perlahan, Himchan bergeser, mendekat ke arah Yongguk–sampai lengan mereka bersentuhan. Yongguk menatap Himchan, lantas terkekeh pelan.

" _Tsundere_ sekali."gumam Yongguk.

Himchan mengangkat wajahnya, rasa malu benar-benar menguasainya. Wajahnya sudah merah kepalang, sampai ke telinganya. Himchan mengintip sedikit ke arah Yongguk, yang kini tengah menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku melupakannya."ucap Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Himchan dengan lembut. Himchan memendam kepalanya lagi di dalam bantal, merasa benar-benar ingin meledak–seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu akan keluar dari perutnya.

"Yong–"

CHU!

Sebelum Himchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yongguk kembali mencium Himchan.

Begitu _gentle_ , begitu posesif, begitu.. ah sudahlah!

Yongguk mendekap Himchan erat, dengan satu tangan menekan tengkuk Himchan. Himchan memejamkan matanya, kemudian melempar asal bantal yang dia bawa dan mendekap leher Yongguk erat. Yongguk pun berkesempatan untuk mendekap pinggang Himchan yang ramping.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Terdengar suara kembang api dari kejauhan. Yongguk menyudahi ciumannya, dan menatap Himchan dalam– _well_ , dengan catatan bahwa hidung mereka masih saling beradu.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku menahan diri melihatmu yang sangat _tsundere_ malam ini."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan terkekeh pelan.

"Entahlah. A-aku hanya ingin bertahun baru denganmu, Bbang."ucap Himchan.

 _Headshot_. Himchan memanggil Yongguk dengan panggilan sayangnya.

CHU!

Yongguk mengecup Himchan kilat, kemudian tersenyum di sana. Himchan terkekeh pelan, bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terdeskripsikan di sana. Dia bahagia bisa bertahun baru dengan Yongguk, sang _leader_.

"Aku juga. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kalau film _World War Z_ akan tayang malam ini."ucap Yongguk, dengan bahu didelikkan.

"Jadi kau hanya menebak?"tanya Himchan, kaget dengan pengakuan Yongguk.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu sendirian seperti itu, makanya aku beralasan ingin menonton dan mengerjaimu di ruangan tadi. Aku harap aku berhasil menaikkan _mood_ -mu."ucap Yongguk, membuat Himchan mendengus.

"Kau hanya membuatku sebal, Bbang!"sergah Himchan, benar-benar terlihat seperti kucing mengeong.

"Hey, tapi kau suka, kan?"tanya Yongguk.

BLUSH!

Yongguk menang. Dia tahu itu, karena kini Himchan kembali merona parah.

Yongguk terkekeh, menyadari jawaban non-verbal Himchan. Ia meraih satu tangan Himchan, kemudian menggenggamnya. Mereka pun menatap pemandangan kembang api yang ada di kejauhan sana, memuji keindahan langit dalam diam. Tahun baru 2017 serasa menyenangkan, apalagi jika dilakukan bersama dengan orang terkasih.

Tentram sekali rasanya.

Sampai–

" _Ya_ , Bang Yongguk! Bantalku jatuh ke kolam renang!"

" _MWO_? Kok bisa?"

.

.

.

 **DaeJae :** _ **Street-food Vacation**_

"Wahh, Seoul terang sekali kalau malam."

"Tentu saja! Seoul ini kan kota yang tidak pernah tidur."

Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan bersama, di antara orang-orang yang ramai lalu lalang. Mereka memakai masker dan jaket _hoodie_ mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari mereka.

"Youngjae _-ah_!"

 _Namja_ bernama Youngjae menoleh, menyahut panggilan dari Daehyun– _namja_ yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita wisata kulinersaja? Kita coba semua makanan di sini! Mumpung Malam Tahun Baru, pasti para pedagang sedang ramai-ramainya berjualan!"ucap _namja_ itu, terdengar riang sekali.

"Hey, kau tidak takut gemuk, hah?"ucap Youngjae, membuat Daehyun mendengus.

"Sudahlah, _kajja_!"

Daehyun meraih satu tangan Youngjae, kemudian menariknya. Ia menembus kerumunan itu, dan mereka pun berjalan ke _food-truck_ pertama.

Di situ, mereka membeli _odeng_.

"Ahh, terimakasih!"ucap Daehyun kepada si penjual.

"Eum, boleh aku minta _fish-cake broth_ -nya?"tanya Youngjae, kemudian menyodorkan sebuah gelas plastik.

Youngjae menerima permintaannya, tak lupa berterimakasih. Mereka duduk di dekat _food-truck_ itu, menikmati hawa hangat dari _fish-cake broth_ dan _odeng_ yang mereka pesan. Tak lupa, mereka membuka masker mereka dan makan–untungnya lagi, tidak ada yang menyadari mereka.

"Selamat makan!"ucap Daehyun, kemudian makan dengan lahap.

 _Odeng_ dan _fish-cake broth_ itu pun berhasil berpindah ke dalam perut mereka.

-XOXO-

Youngjae dan Daehyun kembali melanjutkan acara wisata kuliner mereka. Kali ini, mereka berjalan ke sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual _tteopokki_.

"Aku jadi ingat episode EXO Showtime, dimana Kris _hyung_ tidak mau makan _tteopokki_ , tapi akhirnya dia makan juga."gumam Daehyun, kemudian terkekeh ( _read_ , ini episode favorit _author_ wkwkwk).

" _Ya_ , kau suka EXO?"tanya Youngjae, dan Daehyun hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun?"tanya Daehyun, dengan nada menyebalkan yang kentara.

Saking kentaranya, Youngjae memberengut kesal. Daehyun yang menangkap ekspresi Youngjae pun tertawa pelan di balik maskernya.

"Hey, jangan begitu, lah! Aku jadi ingin menciummu."ucap Daehyun, dengan nada menggodanya.

"Cium saja bokongmu!"

Youngjae menerima _tteopokki_ pesanan mereka, kemudian berjalan menjauh dan duduk di sebuah kursi. Daehyun menerima pesanannya juga, kemudian menyusul Youngjae dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _Ya_! Jangan duduk di sampingku!"pekik Youngjae, suara tingginya mulai terdengar.

"Jadi, Yoo Youngjae yang terkenal pintar dan masuk peringkat 10 besar ini, tengah cemburu? Pada seorang Byun Baekhyun?"tanya Daehyun, dengan nada _playful_ yang kentara–entah kenapa Youngjae panas mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku lapar!"pekik Youngjae, kemudian memakan _tteopokki_ miliknya dengan begitu bengis.

"Hey, sudahlah. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman, kok! Lagipula, bukankah _eyeliner family_ kami terlihat manis dan serasi?"tanya Daehyun–pertanyaan yang begitu provokatif.

 _Why you so stupid_ , Jung Daehyun–mari ber- _facepalm_ ria.

"TIDAK!"

Daehyun kaget mendengar jawaban Youngjae yang singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas. Jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak suka jika Daehyun mengungkit-ungkit _eyeliner family_ -nya. Maksudku, hey! Dia sedang bersama Youngjae.

Jelas-jelas mereka ini _couple_ di B.A.P, kenapa Daehyun malah mengungkit seorang Byun Baekhyun yang _notabene_ beda agensi, beda sifat, sangat-sangat-sangat berbeda dengan Youngjae?

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku minta maaf, oke? Baekhyun kan sudah jadi milik Chanyeol. Lagipula, _eyeliner family_ itu hanya julukan dari fans. Kau masih tetap nomor satu di hatiku, Youngjaeku Sayang."ucap Daehyun, disertai _wink_ andalannya.

BLUSH!

Tak pelak, Youngjae merona merah.

" _ **Kau masih tetap nomor satu, Youngjaeku Sayang**_ _._ ". _Shit, kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku!_ ; batin Youngjae, nestapa. Youngjae menelan _tteopokki_ miliknya dengan sedikit–ralat, _sangat_ –menyeramkan.

"Oh, ayolah, Youngjae! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Youngjae!"ucap Daehyun, dengan muka melas.

"Jangan ungkit Baekhyun lagi!"pekik Youngjae, dengan muka memerah.

"Oke deh, sayang! _Pinky promise_!"ucap Daehyun, kemudian memperlihatkan jari kelingking kanannya.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, kemudian mengangguk dan memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya juga. Daehyun mengacak-acak rambut Youngjae dengan bersahabat, kemudian kembali menikmati _tteopokki_ miliknya.

Dia menoleh, mendapati pipi _chubby_ Youngjae yang penuh oleh makanan.

CHU!

Seketika, Daehyun mengecup pipi _chubby_ Youngjae itu. Sebelum Youngjae sadar dengan kelakukannya, Daehyun sudah berlari menjauh dari situ.

" _YA_!"

-XOXO-

Keduanya berlarian kesana kemari dengan begitu kekanak-kanakan–Youngjae berusaha mengejar Daehyun dan membalas kelakuannya, tapi dia tidak bisa secepat Daehyun yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa jahat. _Geez_ , Youngjae jadi malu!

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di destinasi terakhir wisata kuliner mereka.

Toko kue manis.

KRING KRING

Youngjae dan Daehyun memasuki toko itu, kemudian berjalan ke etalasenya yang memajang kue-kue manis. Youngjae mulai tergiur. Dia paling suka kue manis. _Kue manis adalah kelemahanku_ , begitulah prinsip hidupnya.

"Beli saja yang _tiramisu_."ucap Daehyun, memberi usul.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya. Sebentar."ucap Youngjae, dan ia mulai memejamkan mata–dia benar-benar bingung mau beli kue yang mana.

Daehyun menatap semua kue itu, dan dia sudah pasti akan beli _oreo cheesecake_ ukuran sedang untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap Youngjae, yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. _Bahkan untuk beli kue pun dia masih berpikir_ ; batin Daehyun.

"Sudah selesai berpikir?"tanya Daehyun, tapi Youngjae tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kalau aku beli yang _strawberry cake_ , nanti Himchan _hyung_ menghabiskannya. Kalau aku beli yang _choco blackforest_ , Junhong dan Jongup pasti berebut. Duh, aku beli yang mana, ya?"gumam Youngjae, berkutat hebat dengan pikirannya.

Daehyun mengamati wajah manis yang telah mengerut itu. Mata terpejam erat, dengan alis ditekuk. Mulutnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit mengumandangkan isi pikirannya yang–sebenarnya–hanyalah _kue, kue,_ dan _kue_.

CHU!

Youngjae terdiam, kemudian membelalak kaget. Dia bisa merasakan benda kenyal menghampiri bibirnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dia melihat Daehyun yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi begitu. Kau benar-benar minta dicium, rupanya."ucap Daehyun.

BLUSH!

 _Hell_ , Daehyun menciumnya di toko kue itu! Itu ruang publik, Jung Daehyun! _Aish_ , Youngjae jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Semua gara-gara ciuman si bibir tebal Jung Daehyun!

"Beli saja yang _tiramisu_ ukuran sedang. Untuk urusan member lain, aku saja yang beli. Oke?"ucap Daehyun, memberikan solusi pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun lekat, kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Youngjae tersenyum lebar, kemudian langsung mendekap Daehyun erat.

"Oke! Aku beli _tiramisu_!"pekik Youngjae riang, kemudian segera meraih sebuah kotak berisi kue _tiramisu_ kecil dan membawanya ke kasir.

Meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terpaku di tempat, dengan senyuman miring di atas wajahnya.

Melihat wajah Youngjae yang bahagia, benar-benar menghangatkan hati Daehyun.

"Kira-kira member lain suka kue apa, ya?"

-XOXO-

Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan di antara kerumunan orang, dengan satu tangan Youngjae masuk ke dalam kantung jaket Daehyun dan Daehyun menggenggam tangannya erat di dalam situ–memberinya kehangatan. Mereka terpukau dengan begitu ramainya warga Seoul yang akan merayakan tahun baru.

5

4

3

2

1!

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"Lihat!"ucap Daehyun, seraya menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kembang api bertebaran di udara, menghiasi langit malam yang indah. Youngjae terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Warna-warni kembang api benar-benar semerbak, indah sekali.

Ketika Youngjae menengok, dia mendapati Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menghabiskan malam tahun baru denganku, Yoo Youngjae."ucap Daehyun, tulus.

Youngjae tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

CHU!

Seketika, Daehyun mengecup bibir Youngjae cepat, dan mata keduanya terpejam. Mereka menikmati momen itu, momen dimana suasana nyaman dan menyenangkan, dimana mereka berdua bersama.

Tapi, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Youngjae dan Daehyun kaget, kemudian menoleh ke depan dan mata keduanya terbelalak. Tampak beberapa orang _fangirls_ menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak, salah seorang dari mereka sudah mengangkat ponsel mereka.

 _Oh my_...

"DAEJAE! KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"LARIIII!"

Daehyun segera menarik tangan Youngjae, membawa mereka lari. Mendengar teriakan _fangirl_ itu, membuat orang-orang di sana menyadari kehadiran mereka. Beberapa _yeoja_ berteriak nyaring, dan sudah belasan orang–atau mungkin puluhan? RATUSAN?–berlari mengejar Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Bodoh sekali mereka.

Ciuman di tengah kota dan melepas masker mereka.

 _Gawat! Kalau Yongguk hyung tahu, habis aku!_ ; batin Daehyun dan Youngjae, bersamaan.

 _Well_ , malam tahun baru di tengah kota Seoul kali ini diwarnai oleh aksi kejar-kejaran antara para _BABYz_ –atau mungkin _DaeJae shippers_ –dengan _couple_ mereka sendiri, Daehyun dan Youngjae!

.

.

.

 **JongLo :** _ **When Junhong Becomes Mature**_

Di saat member-member lain menghabiskan waktu, terlihat Jongup dan Junhong yang tengah berjalan. Mereka sedang menuju lapangan dekat _dorm_ mereka, dan mereka berniat untuk memainkan sesuatu di sana.

Junhong terlihat sangat antusias, sedangkan Jongup hanya terkekeh melihat _dongsaeng_ -nya begitu. _Well_ , Jongup sangat tahu alasan kenapa Junhong seantusias itu.

Jongup baru saja membelikannya sepaket kembang api!

"Itu lapangannya!"pekik Junhong, kemudian berlari ke arah lapangan itu layaknya anak kecil.

Jongup terkekeh menatap kelakuan Junhong. Umurnya sudah 20 tahun tapi tidak berubah sama sekali. Benar-benar bukan tipikal seorang _LTE rapper_.

"Ayo, _hyung_! Kita main!"pekik Junhong, riang sekali.

" _Ya ya ya_ , jangan dinyalakan dulu!"

Jongup berlari ke arah Junhong, kemudian meraih pemantik api di tangan Junhong. Tanpa sengaja, dia menggenggam tangan Junhong.

BLUSH!

Junhong bisa merasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat, wajahnya yang memanas, dan juga tangannya yang kaku. Jongup tidak menyadari keadaannya, makanya dia dengan santai mengantungi pemantik itu.

"Kalau kau menyalakannya, nanti kembang apinya habis dan tidak ada yang tersisa untuk malam tahun baru nanti!"ucap Jongup.

"Terus, kita mau apa di sini, _hyung_?"tanya Junhong.

"Entahlah. Berbaring menatap langit?"tanya Jongup, membuat Junhong berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke atap _dorm_ saja, _hyung_? Di sana kita bisa memandangi langit sebebas-bebasnya!"ucap Junhong, memberi usul.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo!"

Junhong meraih paket kembang apinya, kemudian berjalan menyusul Jongup yang sudah berlari kecil ke arah _dorm_ mereka yang berada di dekat situ.

Melihat langkah kecil _hyung_ -nya, membuat Junhong mau tidak mau terkekeh saking imutnya.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

Jongup membuka pintu _dorm_ pelan, dan Junhong menyusul Jongup masuk. Mereka berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tengah, dan menyadari bahwa televisi menyala. Mereka berjalan pelan ke arah tangga, dan melihat sesuatu di balkon.

Tampaknya seseorang berselimut tebal dan seseorang tinggi di sebelahnya tengah mengobrol asyik. Ah, itu Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Pssstt, jangan berisik!"ucap Jongup, dengan nada pelan.

"Oke!"jawab Junhong, dengan ibu jari teracung.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah tangga, kemudian menaikinya dan menaikinya. Mereka berjalan terus, hingga sampailah di pintu atap.

CKLEK

Jongup membuka pintu itu, dan membiarkan Junhong lewat. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintunya pelan. Junhong berjalan ke tengah atap, menatap pemandangan Seoul yang begitu indah.

"Ini bagus sekali, _hyung_!"ucap Junhong, riang.

"Anginnya agak kencang. Kau kedinginan, tidak?"tanya Jongup, dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja."jawab Junhong, membuat Jongup lega.

"Junhong, aku akan mengambil tikar, laptop, dan makanan, ya! Tunggu di sini!"ucap Jongup, dan Junhong mengangguk patuh.

Jongup memasuki _dorm_ itu lagi, mengendap-endap ke arah kamarnya dengan Junhong. Dia memasuki kamar itu, kemudian meraih sebuah tikar dan tas laptop miliknya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar, kemudian mendekat ke arah kulkas.

Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan, Jongup kembali mengendap-endap ke tangga. Dia menatap Himchan dan Yongguk yang masih berbincang. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran _duo magnae_.

Jongup pun berjalan ke atap. Di atap, dia disambut oleh Junhong yang riang.

"Ayo kita menonton film, _hyung_!"ucap Junhong, dengan antusias.

Jongup melebarkan tikar itu, kemudian menaruh beberapa makanan di sana–rata-rata adalah keripik kentang Daehyun dan biskuit Himchan–lalu menaruh laptopnya di posisi yang nyaman. Junhong pun tengkurap di hadapan laptop, mulai menyalakan laptopnya. Jongup masih menata makanan-makanan itu, jadi tidak memperdulikan Junhong.

BLUSH!

Seketika, wajah Junhong merona, begitu melihat apa _desktop wallpaper_ Jongup.

Foto dari _fansite_ , dimana Junhong tengah menggendong Jongup, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah pilih filmnya?"tanya Jongup, masih fokus membuka makanannya.

"Be-belum! Sebentar!"ucap Junhong, lalu cepat-cepat membuka _library_ dan membuka-buka _file_ film Jongup.

Setelah menemukannya, dia pun mulai menyetel film itu. Jongup menyerahkan sebungkus keripik kentang yang sudah dibuka pada Junhong, dan Junhong menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jongup ikut-ikutan tengkurap, menatap layar laptop itu dengan semangat.

Film yang diputar Junhong adalah _Spectral_.

-XOXO-

"Wow, wow, itu apa?"tanya Junhong, menatap sosok yang muncul pada film itu.

"Kalau menurut sinopsis, katanya itu adalah arwah dari para prajurit perang kota itu. Katanya, sih, mereka itu bisa membunuh hanya dengan satu sentuhan."ucap Jongup, dengan bahu didelikkan.

"Wah, keren! Kita tidak boleh menyentuh mereka kalau bertemu mereka!"ucap Junhong, dikekehi Jongup.

"Kau ini! Menurutmu mereka itu ada?"tanya Jongup, membuat Junhong menatapnya sengit.

"Ada! Hantu saja ada, masa mereka tidak!?"ucap Junhong dan dia pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Eyy, kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha, ampun, _hyung_! Ampun! Hahaha!"

Jongup menyingkirkan bungkus keripik kentang Junhong, lalu mulai menggelitiki bagian tubuh Junhong. Junhong tertawa akibat gelitikan itu, dan Jongup pun ikut tertawa.

GREP

Seketika, gelitikan itu berhenti dan Jongup memegang tangan Junhong erat. Junhong membuka matanya, tawanya sudah berhenti.

BLUSH!

Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. BENAR. BENAR. DEKAT. UGH.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah; Junhong terlentang menghadap langit, dengan Jongup di sampingnya. Satu tangan Jongup menggelitiki tubuh Junhong, satunya lagi menopang tubuhnya yang miring ke arah Junhong. Dan tangan yang tadi menggelitikinya itu sudah memegangnya erat.

"Hyu- _hyung_?"panggil Junhong, ragu-ragu.

CHU!

Jongup langsung memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir _magnae_ B.A.P itu kilat. Jongup langsung menyudahi ciumannya, dan Junhong masih memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Eyy, jangan kaget begitu, lah! Kau seperti baru melihat hantu!"ucap Jongup, menyadarkan kekagetan Junhong.

" _Hyung_ , ka-kau–"

"Ya, aku baru saja menciummu."

BLUSH!

Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Junhong merona merah. Jongup terkekeh oleh tingkah imut Junhong, dan _namja_ itu mengusap tangan Junhong yang tengah ia genggam.

"Ta-tapi, Yongguk _hyung_ bilang–"

"Ya, dia _pernah_ melarang kita berciuman. Tapi, Choi Junhong, umurmu sudah 20 tahun dan aku sudah bisa menciummu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kau sudah cukup umur. Kau pikir mudah menahan rasa untuk menciummu, huh?"jelas Jongup, membuat Junhong mengerti.

"Tapi, _hyung_ , memangnya kapan terakhir kali Yongguk _hyung_ melarangmu menciumku?"tanya Junhong, polos–lama-lama Jongup stres menghadapi Junhong kalau seperti ini jadinya.

"Yah, terakhir kali itu pada era _Badman_ , kira-kira tahun 2013. Saat itu memang umurmu masih 17 tahun, dan itu sudah 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang, kau sudah punya kartu tanda pengenal, dan kita mulai syuting _music video_ yang semakin kelam konsepnya. Kau sudah dewasa, Choi Junhong. Ciumanku ini hanya satu dari kesekian penjabaran hidup sebagai orang dewasa."jelas Jongup, dengan satu tangan mengusap pipi Junhong.

"Eumm, a-aku.. terimakasih sudah menjelaskan, _hyung_."ucap Junhong, dihadiahi senyuman Jongup yang menawan.

"Sama-sama."

" _Hyung_ , filmnya belum di- _pause_!"

-XOXO-

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Terdengar suara kembang api dari kejauhan, dan Jongup langsung mengeluarkan pemantik api dari kantungnya. Junhong menyiapkan banyak kembang api, siap untuk menutup telinganya ketika kembang api itu disulut api.

"3.. 2.. 1!"

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Kembang api yang mereka beli pun meluncur ke udara, meledak dengan indah. Warna-warnanya memukau, pelangi! Junhong menatap langit dengan kedua telinga ditutup, pandangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terpukau. Jongup menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bertambah tinggi dan dewasa, Junhong. Aku bangga padamu."ucap Jongup.

"Ya, aku juga bangga pada _hyung_!"ucap Junhong, riang.

Jongup tersenyum, dan kembali menatap kembang api di atasnya yang meledak-ledak indah. Junhong menatap wajah Jongup, sejurus kemudian sesuatu terlintas dalam benaknya.

CHU!

Jongup terdiam, ketika sesuatu menyentuh pipi kirinya. Jongup mengusap pipinya, lantas menoleh pada Junhong yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Kau barusan.. menciumku?"tanya Jongup, diangguki Junhong.

"Ka-kan, a-aku sudah dewasa. A-aku sudah bisa mencium _hyung_."ucap Junhong–terdengar seperti ayam sedang bercicit ria.

Jongup menatap Junhong, kemudian tersenyum tampan.

CHU!

Jongup sedikit berjinjit, kemudian mencium tepat di bibir Junhong. Junhong tidak tahu, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya naik–terutama wajahnya.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu."ucap Jongup, entah kenapa membuat Junhong meleleh.

"Ah, _hyung_!"

"Hahahaha, kau kenapa? Mukamu itu, lho! Hahaha!"

"Ish, diam, _hyung_!"

.

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

 _Ini hanyalah sepenggal kisah dari keseluruhan kisah penduduk dunia yang merayakan tahun baru. Ada yang bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan sendirian._

 _Yongguk dan Himchan mungkin tidak pergi kemana-mana, tapi mereka bisa merayakannya dengan hanya menikmati pemandangan indah kota Seoul. Cinta itu sederhana._

 _Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan mengitari Seoul bersama, makan makanan kesukaan mereka bersama, dan mengumbar kemesraan di sana. Cinta itu menyenangkan._

 _Jongup dan Junhong merayakannya ala-ala anak kecil, dengan membeli kembang api banyak. Tapi nyatanya, Jongup mengajarkan Junhong tentang kedewasaan, lewat ciumannya yang singkat. Cinta itu, sebenarnya, kekanak-kanakan._

 _Yap, apalagi definisi cinta? Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan?_

 _._

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 **1st Day in 2017**

Hari pertama tahun 2017 benar-benar tentram di _dorm_ B.A.P. Para member yang merayakan tahun baru di luar sudah kembali dan beristirahat untuk persiapan _schedule_ selanjutnya.

Di pagi hari yang cerah itu, tampak Yongguk dan Himchan yang sudah bersenda gurau di dapur. Himchan tengah mempersiapkan sarapan, dan Yongguk menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya.

"Hmm, aku mau mengecek instagram dulu. Kita lihat, adakah berita yang bagus di awal tahun ini?"gumam Yongguk, kemudian meraih ponselnya dan mulai ber- _internet browsing_ ria.

"Hey, jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada BABYz."ucap Himchan, pandangannya masih fokus pada sup rumput laut di hadapannya.

Yongguk men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya, kemudian terdiam. Instagramnya penuh notifikasi, dan semua notifikasinya sama. Postingan itu men- _tag_ semua member B.A.P di instagram.

Postingan ber- _caption_ ' _DAEJAE IS REAL'_ , dengan foto yang menghiasi berupa dua orang _namja_ tengah berciuman di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga Seoul–Yongguk tidak perlu men- _zoom_ -nya untuk tahu bahwa mereka adalah Daehyun dan Youngjae, karena benar-benar jelas dan foto itu HD.

Ketika Himchan menoleh, ia mendapati Yongguk dengan wajah memerah–menahan marah.

"Eung, Bbang?"

"JUNG DAEHYUUUN! YOO YOUNGJAEE! KALIAN DALAM MASALAH BESAAR!"

 **THE (REAL) END**

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYSSS (telat LMAO)! Semogaa, uri B.A.P bisa lebih baik di 2017, lebih sukses, lebih makmur, dan bertebar momeeennn! (PLS PLS PLS PLSSSSS!)

Gimana, readers-deul? Manda takut kurang panjang, hehe. Maaf yaaa, FF ini berakhir dengan SANGAT ABSURD SEKALI EW wkwkwkwk. BANGHIM DAEJAE JONGLO SHIPPER, SUARANYAA?

So, mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
